I Love You
by The 5 Dragons
Summary: a serios of songfics fron diffrent POV's about sasuke and naruto's realetion ship. SasuNaru.
1. Human

**Human**

Auther: me, myself and I.

Warning: Shonan-ai. Don't like, don't read. Mention of self injuries. Oh, an lots of angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. I also dont own the song "Just One".

Summery: Songfic. Narotu's thoughts after his and sasuke's battle in the valley of the end. SasuNaru. I know it was already done, so sue me.

A/N: Well, I listened to this song and suddenly I thought: " wow, it really fits Naruto". So I wrote this. My first songfic. Oh, and if you want another chapter with Sasuke's thoughts tell me and tell me what song I shouls chose, please.

_

* * *

_

_I wanna live  
I wanna leave  
I wanna open up and breathe_

_I wanna go  
I wanna be  
I wanna feel it constantly_

This sure sucks. I'm lying here, after my "best friend" almost killed me. You know, Sasuke, when you are on a verge of death, you suddenly think about a lot of things.

My life, for example. Ever since I was small, I was always hated. I was beaten and cursed by the village people for a reason I didn't know until I was 12 years old. So I formed a mask. A mask that was supposed to protect me. But you saw right throw it, didn't you, Sasuke?

I just wanted to live like a normal person. There were moments I even thought to leave. But I couldn't, it's my home. I was born here and raised here. Here, I have friends and family. Here, I have-had-you. the last Uchiha and my best friend.

I guess I just wanted to leave my mask and breath.

_Gotta show  
Gotta say  
I've gotta feeling that wont go away  
I've gotta know  
If they go away  
My opportunities..._

Ever since we were little, I always felt different about you, Sasuke. Back then, I didn't know what it was, so I mistaken it for hate. But now I know what it was, Sasuke.

It was love.

I need to show you how I feel Sasuke. I need to tell you those three little words I couldn't tell you until now: I love you.

Please don't go away. Please don't leave me alone. Please don't take mo only opportunity to feel loved. To feel human.

_Just one chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one time I'd like to win the game  
From now on I'll take the chance if I can have it  
Just one  
Just one_

All I ever wanted was one chance-_one chance-_to feel like ordinary human being. And that chance is gone with every step you take. What did I do wrong, Sasuke? _What?!_

It's not like I was a treat for you or something. Sure, one of my goals was to beat you, but let's get serious. Me, the Dobe as you like to name me, beat _you_, the Uchiha prodigy? Don't make me laugh.

_I need to think  
I need to feed  
I need to see if I still bleed  
I need a place  
I need a time  
Cause I need to step outside that line_

Now, that I look at my life, it looks just like a TV show that's called 'Naruto'. You know, one of those shows where the hero has a horrible past, and then he discover he has super powers? The sad thing is, it isn't a TV show.

Sometimes, I cut myself. Yeah, I know, you probably think what a loser. Or maybe you think that I'm a masochist. But the truth is, I'm doing thus to see if I'm still _alive._

And the whole Hokage thing. Really, who am I kidding? How will someone, anyone, give me this honor? This status? I only did it so I wouldn't be ordinary. So I would be special.

_Gonna give  
Gonna take  
I'm gonna scream till I'm awake  
I'm gonna push  
I'm gonna pull  
Open up the door..._

There are nights were I get nightmares. I wake up in fear, screaming, only to see my small and lonely apartment. And not those stupid ones with monsters under the bed. Well, mine has a monster, but not under my bed, but in my head.

Sometimes I think if maybe I should just… let go. To open the door that cage the monster ant let it take over. But that would be running away, right Sasuke? And you hate cowards.

_And if I knew when the door was open  
I'd go through  
I would go on through  
And I can say  
When I do I'll never be the same  
Never be the same..._

But did you know, Sasuke? One night the door did open, and all I had to do was to go through. But then I thought of you, Sasuke. And I realized that I didn't want to leave you.

But maybe… I should have gone. Then I wouldn't have to face this loneliness, this sadness one feels when their most precious person leave them so they could have more power. And it hurts, Sasuke, it hurts.

But then again, that would just ruin my whole wants in my life, my hole dream. If I went that time through the door, I would have become a monster.

I wouldn't be _human._

* * *

A/N: like? hate? please review!!!!!! 


	2. Pain

**Pain**

warning: Shonan-ai. angst. a lot of it.

Disclaimer: once again i don't own Naruto. and the song The Reason.

A/N: Sasuke's POV aftyer he left naruto. the next chapter: Sakura!!!

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I'm sorry Naruto. So so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I fought you. I'm sorry I cursed. I'm sorry I left you. But above all, I'm sorry I wasn't perfect. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. If only I was more strong…

But no matter how many times I will say that I'm sorry, you wouldn't hear me, because I left you behind, on the verge of death. Please Naruto, hate me. Because I know that if you love me, you will just get hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt because… I love you.

Yeah, you herd right. I, the great Uchiha Sasuke, likes- no love- the biggest Dobe in the village, Uzumaki Naruto. And there is nothing that going to change it.

I'm sorry Naruto that I lied to you. I didn't go to Orochimaru so I could get stronger to kill my brother, Itach. I went to Orochimaru to get more power so I could protect you. I went so I could learn more and more, so I get stronger every passing day. And when the time comes, I will kill both Orochimaru and Itachi, bring you their heads and say that I love you.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I want to change, Naruto. I don't want to remain the same cold hearted bastard I was when I first met you. I want to learn how to laugh, how to cry and most of all, how to love.

I want to start a new page in my life. I don't want anymore to aveng my family by killing Itachi. Sure, I still wants him to pay but now… it's no longer the most important thing in my life, Naruto. That thing is you.

You are my reason to change.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Don't think I didn't saw how the villagers treated you, Naruto. How they cursed and beated you every day. I don't know why they did that but I wish I knew. I wish I could just hold you in my arms and make you feel better. I want to make you smile and laugh like you always do. But I can't, Naruto, I can't.

I can't because the cause of half of the tears that you cry is me. And don't try to hide it, Naruto, because you I know it's the truth. When we were young, all the village people hated you, so I needed to hate you, too, so I didn't fail my family. When we grew up and my family was… gone… you and I were already rivals so I couldn't suddenly say I didn't hate you.

Don't try to bring me back Naruto. Hate me, don't forgive me. Because I don't forgive myself. Because I hate myself. I'm not worthy of your smile, of your laugh, of your attention. I'm already tainted while you are poor as snow.

But maybe don't anymore, ne Naruto? I betrayed you. You suddenly realized what a monster I am. So please, stay away. Don't let me hurt you anymore.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

I don't know when I first saw the real you, Naruto. Not the masked one, but the real Uzumaki Naruto. I think it was after my family was murdered by Itachi. I set by the river alone, and cried. Then suddenly you set next to me. I tried to stop my tears so my rival wouldn't see me it that state. And then you said: "It's alright to cry when you feel sad, Sasuke. You should cry when you are sad, and laugh when you're happy. Because if you didn't do it, Sasuke, you wouldn't be human".

After that, you just got up and left. But I remember every moment from that memory. It's one of my most precious one. That moment, you should the real you. And I wanted to show you the real me.

But not anymore, Naruto. I can't because I don't want to cause you more…

Pain.

* * *

A/N: Review? please?


End file.
